Agent Blackhawk
by SamSki
Summary: They'd had too many enemies to raise a child, it'd be unfair. They'd done the right thing, right? Oh no, and their decision comes back to bite them in the ass when an agent of SHIELD with sandy-brown hair and stunning green eyes enters their world. Agent Blackhawk has come to make things a little more interesting in the world.
1. Prologue

Natalia Romanova, or Natasha Romanoff, as she now used, was smiling with her team members, celebrating a rather well made defeat of the alien army that Loki had brought upon New York. It was blissful, really, but she knew it could only be the eye of the storm. After all, a life of heroics only lead to enemies, and life would never be calm for any of the Avengers.

She glanced wistfully out of the side of her eyes at Clint, who winked at her. The two of them had been secretly married for a while, but no one would ever believe they'd be old enough to be celebrating their fortieth anniversary, they had both taken the Infinity serum, after all. She missed being able to be with him openly, but maybe she and him could broach the idea of 'dating' to the knowledge of the other Avengers.

She suspected that Pepper Potts had a vague idea, though, as did Jane Foster, as both women were exceptionally smart, and just had the natural affinity for reading people, even if they were 'super badass spies', as the tinman had put it.

Said mechanic was romping away happily with Dr. Banner, a man of science, and Natasha knew that the two would be good friends, if not good partners in science. Steve Rogers was chatting amiably with Thor and Clint, and was a well liked man in all respects.

She finally decided that this whole 'eye of the storm' thing was nice. After all, she might as well savor the peace while it lasted.

* * *

"Y'know, sometimes I wonder why it's always New York," grumbled a young man, around twenty years old, with tousled dark brown hair.

"The world may never, know, Spidey. I'm more upset with the fact that you and I are on cleanup duty. Honestly, the Avengers should pick up after themselves." This came from a tall, lithe young man of the same age, with even messier sandy brown hair and piercing green eyes. He twirled a wooden stick between his fingers, having taken it out of the small-looking, though endlessly expansive, moleskin pouch that contained a wide variety of weapons, including his baby, the KAHR K9 9MM ELITE 3.5 SS.

"You and I both know that life has decided to screw us over one too many times, Blackhawk." The two best friends smiled cryptically at each other.

Screwed over indeed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Natasha Romanoff prided herself in being able to withstand most emotions - she was _Russian_ for god's sake - shock being one of the things she loathed to show. In fact, most of the time, all her 'emotions' were simply an act to get closer to someone, unless it was the brief fluttering deep in her chest when she saw Clint, or the narrowed-eye annoyance _whenever _Stark was around. Honestly, the man was a nightmare.

But, here she was, sitting up rigidly in her, mouth slightly agape as she leaned forward in her chair of the conference room of the Triskelion. Next to her, she was sure that Clint was in the same, utterly befuddled position she was in.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

_He _shouldn't be here. _He_ should have been happily living life as a _normal, happy _person, not an agent of _SHIELD_. Natasha's green eyes clouded over for a moment as she allowed herself to remember.

_*insert line break here*_

_ A loud groan reached through the walls of the a small house in Africa, where a woman was giving birth to a child, the father pacing back and forth next to his pain-stricken wife._

_ Agent Natasha Romanoff a.k.a the Black Widow had definitely not expected to get pregnant while on her year-long mission spying on a supposed terrorist organization in Africa, and right now, she was cursing fluently at her husband and father of her child, Clint Barton, in several different languages, threatening all sorts of bodily harm should he _ever_ touched her again. _

_ But, after a while, the pain subsided, and a different cry reached out through the night. The cry of a newborn, perfect baby boy, with tufts of sandy brown hair and baby blue eyes that were already developing the flecks of green they would one day become. _

_ His eyes snapped shut as quickly as they'd been opened, unaccustomed to the bright light of the world around him, and his nose scrunched up rather adorably just like his mother's would when she was frustrated. _

_ Natasha, usually cold and emotionless, felt herself melting at the very sight of the baby in her arms, and she cooed at him while Clint just stared at his son as if he was the most wonderful thing on the Earth. He, too, joined in the cooing. _

_ "Nicolai Uriah Dimitri Clinton Barton-Romanoff." That was his name._

_ "That's a bit of a mouthful, Tash, don't you think?" the banter was playful, though, as Clint could care less what his sweet baby boy would be named. They revelled in the calm and peaceful, seemingly perfect moment for a while, trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of their minds that screamed they couldn't keep him._

_ So, listening to their minds rather than their hearts, the two new parents quietly left their son on the doorstep of an African orphanage, leaving nothing but a name-tag that read 'Nicolai Uriah Dimitri Clinton BR'._

_ And after that day, it'd always felt like a little piece of themselves was missing._

_*insert line break here*_

"_Agent Romanoff? _Agent Romanoff!" Natasha was brought out of her stupor when Fury barked at her, finally noticing that she'd not been paying any attention to what she was saying. He cleared his throat pointedly and she simply glared at him, not really caring if she showed disrespect or not.

"As I was saying," Fury continued. "It's been four years since the whole 'Loki' incident, and all _appears _to be peaceful. Recently, however, we have uncovered the entire wizarding community, who have, in the past several years, been almost hunted to extinction by Dark wizards and witches, and trigger-happy normals. Miss Dominique Weasley is here as our spokesperson-" a stunningly beautiful woman with strawberry blond ringlets of hair cascading down her back and baby blue eyes nodded. "-as they believe that the killings of their kind are being orchestrated by something much larger than just regular people." Here he paused, allowing Dominique to speak.

"It started off small," she began, taking a deep breath. "Picking off wizards and witches one by one. Seemed like just ordinary crimes, revenge, the usual. But then, things got out of hand. They gathered up witches and wizards by the hundreds, and burned them, every single one, after their magic had been drained from them." Here she almost lost composure, obviously people who'd been close to her had been executed. "There are only a couple hundred of us left all over the world, now. The magical schools are in ruins, and we live in constant fear... but the magic has been drained from others for a reason." She procured a moving photograph from her bag, which revealed a hooded, shadowy figure sucking in what appeared to be white beams of light from burning people.

"It's our job to find him and stop him."

"Why is _he_ part of the team, then?" asked Tony rather arrogantly, pointing at the man poised like a crouching predator next to Dominique, having not noticed the resemblance between the young man and two of his fellow teammates, for which Natasha and Clint were grateful. The head topped with tousled sandy brown hair snapped up, revealing bright emerald eyes, and a tanned face for a caucasian man.

"I am here because I escaped," he growled out in a heavy accent. "My normal magic was sucked from my body, but I still have my more... _unusual_ talents. My people would call it a gift, your's would call it a mutation. That is why I am here, _mkebe_, because I know what it's _like_." Tony's mouth was floundering, similar to that of a fish impression, and Thor let out a low rumble.

"Do not question Agent Blackhawk, friend Tony, he is wiser than his age lets on; it would be unbecoming of you to underestimate him." From next to Stark, Dr. Banner let out a small snigger.

"Any more questions?" asked Fury, and, before giving them a chance to question him, continued: "No? Good. The jet leaves in half an hour." The man, Agent Blackhawk stayed close to Dominique, as if protecting her, and Natasha felt a surge of annoyance that her son was with a woman when the last time she'd seen him he'd been three days old.

"Dhahabu and Mstari await, I shall fetch them." He paused, sending a look at the Avengers. "Buibui, Wawindaji, Radi, Mtu Kijani, Mkebe, I shall see you on the jet." He walked briskly away and then Tony began to whine again.

"Tin can, he called me _tin can!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there, my many followers and favorite-ers. This is SamSki, as I'm sure you've all figured, but I'm sad to say that this isn't an update. I've lost inspiration for a while, so I won't be updating for a while. Sorry to disappoint! 


End file.
